Sweet Snow and Roses
by Phoenix Noir
Summary: Shounen ai 'More beautiful is the light in you eyes, than all the roses in the world.' Hiei threatens, Kurama flatters.


This is a YYH YAOI fic… THANK YOU, to Hiei's Bitch for letting me borrow Hiei-sama for a muse Much love to you!

Hiei: -tied up and gagged-

Ookami: -laughs-

You get the point…Now on with the jumbled mass of nonsense that made sense to me at one in the morning.

-!-

Sweet Snow and Roses

'More precious is the light in your eyes than all the roses in the world.'- Millay

-!-

The night had been rather quiet… And almost boring in the eerie dark of night. Though, it was very late and normal people usually slept at three AM. So there was every reason to be bored.

For normal people.

But, fortunately for the normal people, who slept like good little mortals, the shrill cry that would have echoed through the streets was instead contained to the home of one Suichi Minamo, alias, Kurama.

A blur of black bounced around the room like a jumping spider who had gotten into the sugar, a tiny smudge of crimson near his chest.

"HIEI! Give it back! Please? You don't even know how _long_ that took me!" Roared the red haired demon, those too bright emeralds pulsing with his annoyance at the entire situation.

The little demon gave a snarl and his best, heated glare as he settled himself on the highest shelf, curling his feet and cloak around him so the fox wouldn't have a chance of getting to him, "I want my sweet snow. You promised." He said softly, but you could taste the anger and near betrayal like rain on your tongue. Though this was not a clean and refreshing feeling. Kurama had the grace to look abashed as he dropped his head, shuffling one foot in an adorable gesture,

"I'm sorry, Hiei… I forgot when I was at the store… but I'll get you some tomorrow! Before you wake up; I promise!" He lifted his head just a fraction, letting his eyes peer out from under all that red, knowing Hiei couldn't resist him when he looked so dammed cute.

Much to Kurama's dismay, the demon did, in fact, resist, "Lies!" But his heart softened just a little. The fire youkai loved his kitsune very much; but that was beside the point. "I want my sweet snow!" He growled out again, clutching the flowerpot tighter to his chest, "I'll drop it…" He threatened idly, and almost grinned, _almost_ as Kurama audibly gulped,

"Oh, come on, Firefly! I've been working for years on that rose! If you loved me, you wouldn't drop it…" He tried to reason with the youkai before; now he was just threatening, "I'll make you sleep outside."

"I like the outside."

"_I'll_ sleep outside! And I'll catch a cold and _die_ because _you_ wanted your sweet snow at three o'clock in the morning!" Kurama was very happy his Kaasan had gone out of town for the weekend… She would have thrown a fit at the mess they always seemed to make together, despite Kurama's knack for keeping tidy.

Kurama had hoped his threat had worked… but it didn't. Though Hiei's eyes softened, his voice did not, "It isn't cold enough to freeze to death." There, simple logic to combat Kurama's assumptions. Just to be mean, Hiei began to toss the flowerpot from one hand to another, eyes all for the kitsune below him. The closed, fluorescent bloom of the rose dipped every time it was thrown, and Kurama almost fainted as Hiei pretended to let it slip.

"HIEI!" He shouted again, picking up a pillow and tossing it at Hiei's head; very pleased with himself as it landed it's mark, and didn't hit the flowerpot, "Give it back or next time, I throw a rock." Just for emphasis, the kitsune picked up a smooth pebble from another flowerpot on the table, tossing it in his hand to look threatening.

This didn't really phase the youkai… So he laughed, and it pained Kurama to hear such a sound come from his own tormenter, since he could count on one hand the number of times Hiei had laughed like that. Carefree and…well, almost innocent.

"Throw it, kitsune, and see how far your flower flies. Now give me my sweet snow!"

Kurama gave a sigh, his shoulders hunching, and one hand flitting through his scarlet locks in defeat, "I'll go out and get you your sweet snow… But _only_ if you come down here and give me my rose!"

The koorime seemed to maul this over in his mind, lifting a hand to cup his chin, his brows furrowed together in his thought, "Hmm…Alright. But if you lie to me again, I'll burn all of your plants to the ground, and pee on their ashes." He stated solemnly as he leapt from the shelf, peering up at Kurama as he held his hand out.

The red head paled just slightly, "I didn't lie! I forgot! And stop repeating Yuusuke. He isn't…a role model." Taking the rose gratefully, Kurama hugged it to his chest, before he moved to the windowsill and set it down. As the moonlight touched the blood red bud, it gave a pulse, and one petal peeled back. A fragrance filled the room, sweeter than any other flower and thicker than any perfume. Kurama cooed softly as he ran his fingers over the bloom, glancing back to Hiei, who was shuffling his feet lightly,

"I am sorry, Kurama…" He said softly, eyes to the floor. Seeing how much Kurama caredfor his plants made him want to apologize... For some reason."I didn't know you cared for that plant so much…" Watching the little youkai, so abashed made Kurama's heart melt to a small puddle at his feet. He couldn't stay mad, it just wasn't in his nature. Plus, Hiei didn't apologize often. The cerise haired fox took a few steps back, turning to rest in front of Hiei. A hand lifted to cup the smaller demon's cheek, raising his crimson eyes to meet emerald,

"Don't apologize, Firefly. The forests could be burning to the ground, and I would want to stay here, with you while everything else was engulfed." He bent at the waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, making Hiei blush, "I do love my plants; but no matter how long they take to grow, or how much time I devote to them I will always give it back to you threefold. Now I'll go get your sweet snow, alright?" Kurama smiled and laid another kiss to Hiei's forehead, making him blush harder,

"You don't have to, kitsune...I-"

"But I promised." Was Kurama's reply as he let his hand drop from Hiei's cheek, moving to pull his purple uniform top over his white shirt, buttoning it to the top. He blew the koorime a kiss, and gave a wink as he moved out the door, and into the night.

"Baka, kitsune…" Hiei mumbled at the closed door, crossing his arms over his chest, the blush still burning on his cheeks.

Since Hiei was a demon, and not from the Nigen world... So he really didn't know what to do with himself. The quicker the blush faded, the more alert and almost lonely he began to get. Hiei had never been lonely…

"Baka Nigen emotions…" He growled out softly, crossing his arms over his chest, as if holding himself as he began to move about the small house like a panther in a cage. Pacing back and forth, almost stalking; no bars could contain this beast within it's walls. He made his way through the kitchen, back out, and then upstairs to Kurama's room.

Feeling nosey, he sifted through kitsune's drawers, looked through his closet, and then flopped on his bed for a moment, drawing in the scent of his sweet fox.

"He smells like roses…" Mumbled the smaller demon as he buried his face deeper into Kurama's pillow, his earlier worries of 'Nigen Emotions' fading rapidly. The koorime soon got bored… Or, more bored than his eyes usually depicted. Lifting himself from the comfy bed that he threatened to fall asleep on, Hiei made his way back out of the room…And decided to ride the banister down to the living room and failing miserably. He landed on his feet; but not before rolling once or twice.

He gave a shout, kicking the bottom stair, glaring at it hotly, "Omae o korosu…" (AN: Spelled right?) It was an odd thing to say to a set of stairs, but it was Hiei, and Hiei was angry. Not to mention bored.

Kurama had only been gone fifteen minutes, and Hiei was already wishing the kitsune hadn't left. A small sigh slid from his pursed lips as he moved away from the offending stair, deciding to leap over the back of the couch…

But…Since he was Hiei, and he seemed to be unlucky tonight, he overshot by about three feet. Today just was not his day…

He landed with a dull 'THUMP' behind the coffee table; glad he hadn't crashed through the television. Another roar of fury from his chest as he fumed none to silently, cursing everything in the house. A twinkle to his left drew Hiei's attention to the windowsill and rose.

Six more petals had peeled back, leaving only a tiny bud in the middle left to burst open. He was drawn to it…. Rolling to his feet, he paced towards the flower, his lips parted in slight awe. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful. Idly, Hiei wondered what it was for.

Luckily he didn't have to ponder long, because Kurama chose that time to slip in through the door, setting a brown paper bag on the counter in the kitchen. A smile reached the red haired mans face as he saw how cute Hiei looked while he ogled something beautiful,

'Like when he watches he sleep when he doesn't think I'm awake...'

Unfortunately…That cute look didn't last long because as soon as Hiei laid eyes on Kurama, he exploded,

"Damn your Nigen inventions! The stairs tried to attack me, and the couch moved three feet so I would land on the floor! I hate this house!" He growled, crossing his arms before turning that glare to Kurama, "And why were you gone so long!"

A little taken aback, Kurama lifted a hand to rub the back of his head lightly, "I got your sweet snow, didn't I?"

Hiei didn't seem to hear…He was to busy watching the rose bloom into the largest Nigen flower he had ever seen, "It's luminous… Absolutely beautiful… What's this for?" Hiei was sure it was some mystical cure.

But he was wrong. Kurama simply smiled, moving to Hiei and curling an arm around his shoulders, sighing softly in content as Hiei rested against him, as if he were made to fit beneath his arm, "Nothing, really. It's just a rose. It only blooms once a month, on the full moon. Tomorrow it will wither and die, and reborn in the next cycle." Kurama watched as the ruby gleam of the rose reflected in the crimson drops of Hiei's eyes and the next words from his mouth were so sweet, so sentimental…So like the kitsune.

"More precious is the light in your eyes…Than all the roses in the world. Ai shiteru, Firefly…" Kurama bent to kiss his temple gently, a smile on his face.

Hiei blushed, and turned within his arms to curl against his lover's chest, "Ai shiteru, Kitsune." Was the mumbled reply. A contented purr slid from Hiei's chest as Kurama bent at the knee and lifted the smaller koorime from his feet. Though Hiei was a little abashed, he made no attempt to move from the warm embrace.

The sweet snow melted, the rose withered, and died and a deep affection grew brighter as the sun rose, a tiny sprout pulling it's self from the dirt and withered remains.

-FIN-

-!-

That was…all…MUSHY! If it sucks… Um… Tell me? And I'll rewrite it…

Hiei: -still tied up and gagged-

Ookami: Maybe if you let him help write the fic…About HIM…It wouldn't have been so OOC?

But it's cute…

Ookami: -sighs- Fag boy..

Stop that!

Hiei: MMMPH!

Ookami: -kicks him, quiet you!

Oh, and the quote is, obviously, from Millay. A friend of mine used it once or twice and it sparked the bunnie for this fic. Thanks again, Hiei's Bitch! I heart you.

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


End file.
